


Sweet Stuff

by East_of_dema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Candy, Candy Canes, Dirty Talk, Food Porn, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Vocal, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East_of_dema/pseuds/East_of_dema
Summary: Tyler and Josh get kinky after a Christmas show.





	

"We're Twenty One pilots and so are you!" Tyler and Josh yelled out to the thousands of screaming fans that had attended their last show before Christmas. The screams seemed to get impossibly louder as they made their way off the stage.

"That show was freaking intense," Tyler sighed once they reached their dressing room, twisting the handle to open it.

"When is it not?" Josh chuckled. Tyler hummed in agreement, running his hand along the wall until he found the light switch and flicking it on. The staff that worked there had stocked the room while they were performing with all sorts of snacks and drinks that the both of them would enjoy. Josh made his way towards the table full of goodies while Tyler went to use the bathroom.

There were many different types of snacks lined up in neat little rows. Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, Doritos and even an apple pie just to name a few. One of the items that stuck out to Josh particularly was the biggest candy cane he'd ever seen. It have to have been at least a foot and a half long and three inches wide. He picked it up to inspect it just as Tyler came out of the bathroom with two towels in his hand.

"Tyler look at this freaking candy cane, man." Josh held it up to show his companion.

"Jesus Christ that thing's huge," He paused, handing one of the towels to Josh who took it with his free hand. "Why would anyone need a candy cane that big?" He laughed as he wiped the sweet from his forehead. Josh put the piece of candy back down on the table so he could wipe himself down too. Tyler's words got him thinking however.

What would someone use a giant long smooth piece of candy for? A lot of freaky shit.

And once he started thinking about all the freaky shit you could do to someone with a big-ass candy cane he couldn't stop. He was half way through patting himself down- almost finished with his stomach when Tyler placed his hands over his, pulling him out of his dirty thoughts. "Are you okay Joshie?" Josh's dick twitched in his shorts at the nickname that Tyler only used when they were in "the mood". He swallowed thickly before answering.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, why?" Tyler gave him a look that said "I can see right through you bullshit" and Josh's face grew increasingly redder. Tyler moved one of his hands from the other boy's and placed it on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Josh pulled away when Tyler ran his tongue across his lower lip attempting to deepen it.

"There is something wrong," He pouted. Josh was about to protest but was silenced by the taller boy's finger that still had reminisces of black paint under his nails. "Tell me what's wrong," Tyler gave him his best pouty eyes. "Please?" 

Josh let out an frustrated sigh, rubbing his eyes in the process. "I was just thinking about something really fucked up and it turned me on and I don't know how you'd feel about it and I didn't want to bring it up because you'll think it's disgusting and-" lips were on his efectivly shutting him up.

 _"Josh."_ He stressed once he pulled away from him. "You need to calm down," He offered a small comforting smile. "I'm not going to make fun of you, okay?" Josh nodded, Tyler grinning back at him. "Now what are you thinking about that's got you so worked up, baby?" All Josh had to do was pick the candy cane off of the table and hand it to him for him to put two and two together. _"Oh."_   Was all he could say in response.

"Ugh, see? I knew you would think it's fucked up- Just forget about it. I'm going to go take a shower." He moved to walk away from him, face flushed with shame. Tyler grabbed ahold of his hand again and pulled him into yet another kiss. This one much more forceful and demanding. He was going to push away from him again, but then he felt it. The very clear sign that Tyler was very much aroused was pressing into his own.

Josh moved his hands into Tyler's hair and pulled slightly, making him moan; letting him enter his mouth. The kiss was rough and there was something else behind it that Josh couldn't put his finger on at that very moment and there was no way he was going to stop and ponder or ask about it when Tyler was turning him around and pushing him back onto the table. Some of the food was pushed out of the way, some of the items falling onto the floor was soft thuds, but neither of them cared.

Tyler was the one to pull away first so both of them could breathe, after a moment he went right for the underside of Josh's neck, making him moan loudly. "My good boy," He whispered against his skin. He worked his way down his neck with kisses and made it almost his nipple before Josh was pulled at his hair, catching his attention. Tyler went back up to his lips and kissed him again, grinding his erection into Josh, electing yet another moan from his puffy pink lips. "You want to try?" Tyler purred.

"T-Try what?" Josh's chest was heaving trying to catch his breathe. Tyler glanced down to Josh's cock straining against his white shorts and licked his lips.  

"Candy cane," He said simply, but it sent heat straight to both of their groins. Josh was slow to respond, but nodded all the same. "Use your words baby," He tisked.

"I want you to fuck me with that candy cane." Tyler growled, kissing him sloppily while he reached over for the sugary treat. He pulled away to unwrap it and when the plastic wouldn't come off he brought it up to his mouth to pull the edge of the plastic off with his teeth. Josh groaned at the sight, making Tyler grin devilishly. Once he had the whole wrapper pulled off and disposed on the floor somewhere he brought it up to Josh's lips.

"Make it wet." As he licked and sucked the scent of peppermint flooded their senses, adding to their excitement.

By the time Tyler deemed it slick enough Josh had sugary saliva covering his lips, around his mouth and dripping down his chin. Tyler motioned for him to take off his shorts and leggings. He lifted himself and pulled them down as fast as he could in his dazed state, leaving him in just his underwear. Tyler let out a quiet _"_ _Holy shit."_ When he saw that Josh was wearing a pair of black lace panties with red trim and bow; cock straining against the thin material.

"You kinky little slut," He started, edging the panties off with one of his fingers with the hand that wasn't holding the sticky item that was slowly trickling down his arm. "Too bad they gotta come off too, baby boy." Josh sighed as he took those off too, moaning when they brushed past his sensitive cock. When he was finally rid of all of his clothing Tyler dropped to his knees so he was level with his erection, taking it into his hand and looking up at the beautiful sight in front of him. "You look so good for me Joshie."

"Fuck, Ty," He moaned, hitting his head on the wall when he tilted it back. Tyler started out kissing the sensitive flesh and whispering praise to him before he moved to run his fingers over his entrance. He let out a noise of surprise when he felt the end of a rubber butt plug already nestled between his cheeks. He grinned widely as he pulled on it experimentally. "Fuck! Oh fuck Ty please."

"Such a dirty little boy, Joshie," He chuckled. He slowly pulled on the end till it came out with a slick 'pop'. "Did you prepare yourself already too?" Tyler asked smugly and his grin grew even wider when Josh nodded in response.

The first of the stretch was slightly painful. Josh winced when the cane first breached his ring of muscle and Tyler asked if he wanted to stop. He only responded with grabbing Tyler by the back of the head and pulling him into a disgustingly sugary kiss. So Tyler took that as incentive to keep going until Josh told him not to, which was about half of the candy. Then before Josh could say anything else Tyler was pulling it out and pushing it back in without warning.

Josh's moans rang out throughout the room and most likely could be heard throughout the whole building "Ty- ah!" He cut him off with another thrust of his hand.

"What do you need baby?"

"Touch- ah, fuck," He grit out between pants, "Touch me?" He finally got out, and that was a request Tyler couldn't refuse. He wrapped his hand around Josh's cock and started to jerk him off at the same pace he was thrusting that candy cane.

"Close," He moaned, digging his nails into the back of Tyler's neck.

"It's okay. Just let go." And with those words he was coming fast and hard. His whole body convulsed, thick white ribbons of come covering his chest, some of it getting on Tyler's black tank top. After a few minutes of heavy breathing on both of their parts, Josh swallowed thickly.

"That was... Really intense." Tyler chuckled and kissed him on the cheek as he slowly pulled the candy out of his ass. Josh let out a low groan when it was finally all the way out. Tyler moved away so he could turn around and throw it into the trash. He turned back to Josh and slowly helped him up.

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up in the shower."

"Only if you let me get you off first," Josh grinned dropping to his knees.

And that was an offer Tyler defiantly couldn't refuse.

 

 

 


End file.
